familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lyman Royal Sherman (1804-1839)
}} Biography Lyman R. Sherman was the second child of eight born to Elkenah Sherman and Asenath Hurlbut. He is described as having been born in Salem, MA or in Monkton, VT. He and his wife embraced the Gospel and were baptized into the LDS Church in January 1832. Later in 1833 he joined the saints by moving to Kirtland, Ohio and assisted in laying the cornerstones of the Kirtland Temple in July of the same year. He was soon ordained a High Priest. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. In 1834 he joined Zion's Camp (1834) to provide relief to the saints who were suffering persecution among the mobs of Missouri and as a result he was ordained a Seventy on February 28, 1835 and assigned to the First Quorum and set apart as a president. When it was found that he had previously been ordained a High Priest he was released from the Presidency. In late 1835 he became concerned of the will of the Lord and what he should do. Being moved upon by the Spirit he sought counsel under the hands of the Prophet and he was given a revelation through Joseph which now comprises Doctrine and Covenants 108. He participated in the Kirtland Temple dedication in 1836 and on October 10, 1837 he was called to the Kirtland High Council. After moving to Far West, Missouri he became a victim of the attacks of the mob and because its effects upon his health and the harsh winter on January 27, 1839 he died in Far West unaware that he had been called to the Quorum of the Twelve. Marriage and Family He married Delcena Didamia Johnson on January 16, 1829 by whom he fathered six children. After his death she first became a plural wife to the Mormon prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844), and then later to Almon Whiting Babbitt (1812-1856). References * Lyman Sherman * Sherman in Geauga County, Ohio * Wrought Upon to Seek a Revelation - Lyman Sherman - LDS Revelations in Context * D&C 108 - Revelation given through Joseph Smith the Prophet, at Kirtland, Ohio, December 26, 1835. This section was received at the request of Lyman Sherman, who had previously been ordained a seventy and who had come to the Prophet with a request for a revelation to make known his duty. Category:Doctrine and Covenants people